Cliche
by sometimesthatsenough
Summary: <html><head></head>Austin & Ally hate each other but don't. They taunt each other but love each other's company. Now they work together. How will that turn out to be...</html>
1. Chapter 1

I climbed out of my car and walked inside the building. I waved to the door man , said hi to sissy, the front desk receptionist and made my way to the elevators. I pressed the button and waited patiently for the elevator to come. When it did, I walked in and right when I was going to press the button for floor number 27 I heard a voice.

"Wait!" The man scrambled into the elevator and pressed the very same button that I was about to press. The man had blonde hair that framed one side of his forehead. He wore a crisp black shirt with a silver tie and dress pants. He was well built a couple inches taller than me and was over all very handsome. To every one else anyway. To me ...well I don't know.

"Oh its you." he said in a taunting way but with a smile on his face. An oxymoron type of a combination but suited our situation very well.

" Well I'm not exactly glad to see you either, Moon." I sneered with a genuine smile on my face.

"Who isn't glad to see me?" He countered.

And before I could say anything the elevator opened.

"Catch you later , Moon."

"Yeah , you too Dawson."

I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

**This is just a teaser. What did you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit myself in the seat adjacent to Moon. He leans over and asks me if I finished the lyrics for the new song. I lean into him and say not yet. He chuckles because he was aware of my bad habit of procrastination. There was nothing intimate about this gesture. It was a normal action between us.

Soon, Jimmy Starr entered the room.

" My favorite singer and talented song writer". he said.

" She's not very talented" Said Austin, smirking. It wasn't a hurtful smirk, just a playful one.

"At least I have enough talent to write you a hit single." I shot back. Again, grinning ear to ear.

"Well...You... I ...ugh." He slumped back in his chair, looking flustered. It was a good look on him.

Meanwhile Jimmy looked at us amused.

He clasped his hands together and smiled broadly. " Well , I have exciting news for you guys."

Both of us sat at the edge of our seats. _News? What news?_

"You guys are going on a TOUR."

Austin and I both exclaimed in joy and did a little happy dance until something important hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait WE are going on tour right?" I questioned Jimmy.

"Well yes " he replied.

"That means Austin & I have to travel together? For how long?" Austin also turned towards Jimmy , questioningly.

Jimmy looked uncomfortable "It's really not that long of a time just six months."

Austin and I immediately were infuriated.

"SIX MONTHS!" Austin exclaims. "With HER?"

"Hey I'm not liking this any better than you Moon." I reply.

This should be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up groggily. Slowly, I trudge my way to the bathroom. I took a shower last night (i needed it) so I just got dressed. I picked out a flowing white skirt and a chiffon red top. I picked out red ballet flats, and went down stairs.

Life was pretty lonely for a 24 year old like me. I lived alone in the large house , and haven't dated since over three years. Trish and Dez recently got married, and are on heir honeymoon. So they are busy too. While I was waiting for my toast to pop, I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Sighing, I looked in the mirror and thought about how I was going to spend 6 months with Austin Moon. I could do it, I thought, after all, I am Ally Dawson.

When I heard a pop, I went into the kitchen to eat my toast.

When I arrived at the studio, I greeted the usual staff and went to the elevators. Instead of pressing floor 27 , my usual floor, I pressed floor 30. I was going to see Jimmy and talk to him about the tour. I strutted to Jimmy's office and was about to open the door when I heard voices. It sounded like Austin was in there talking to Jimmy. There voices sounded hushed and desperate. I wasn't surprised. Austin often went to Jimmy for advice, Jimmy was like a father character to Austin. I knew this was wrong but I strained to listen to what they were saying. All I heard was: love her...I know...It's hard...Go for it.

Then I fell.


	4. Chapter 4

My head crashed onto the hard wooden floor. I mumbled a feeble "ow" , and felt two warm arms help me up.

"Wow you just keep getting clumsier don't you." Austin Chuckled as he helped balance me.

I pouted and smoothed my skirt out.

"You said you needed me Jimmy?" I said directing my voice towards Jimmy, who was trying to hide a chuckle.

"Ah yes I just need to hash out the logistics. We will be..." Jimmy kept talking . but for some reason I could not concentrate at a word he was saying .

My mind kept wandering to the blonde next to me. I just didn't get it. He helps me get up , and then he mocks me about it. What was his deal? And what could he and Jimmy have been talking. What did he mean about loving someone? And the "go for it" what does that mean? Wow look at me , I sound so nosy. Then I heard a faint voice calling me.

"Ally. Ally are you listening?" Said Jimmy.

"Psh what you talking bout Jimmy-D I was totaaaally listening. Its not like I was day dreaming or anything. Whaaat no." I replied feebly.

Both men gave me a look and I slumped in my chair.

"Its okay Jimmy I'll tell her the details." Austin reassured Jimmy.

He then grabs my fore arm and drags me with him out of the room.

After we reached the hallway, Austin turns me towards him , lets go of my arm and crosses his own.

"Explain." That's it. That's all he says.

"Explain what?" I counter. He already looked mad. I seemed to be just feeding flames to the fire.

" I know you were eavesdropping." He accused. Dang nabbit I was caught. I had a sudden urge to start chewing my hair.

"I wasn't..." and before I could even finish my sentence he had already cut me off.

"Bullshit." Immediately I started panicking and since I couldn't chew my hair, I settled for my lip.

Suddenly, Austin's hazel eyes were no longer hazel. Instead, they were a dark, rich brown color , on the brink of black.

In two swift steps he was near me.

"Don't do that." he uttered and due to the close proximity my breathing was short and staggered.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Biting your lip like that. Don't do it."

He then strode of in taut steps. I watched him until the end of the hall , until I could not watch him any longer.

At this time I realized that I still did not know the details of the tour.

**Austin Pov.**

Damn that vixen. She know just how to play with my feelings doesn't she. One moment she's there acting all innocent and then BAM. She turns into a seductress.  
>Frustrated , I walked into the elevator. Then I realized that she still didn't know the details of the tour. I would just text her about it later. Still, that was not the matter at hand.<p>

I know she was eavesdropping on our conversation. Maybe she knows that I like her! This is bad. Especially if I'm going to spend six months with her. I ran a hand through my hair and walked to my car.

I started it and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

I must keep my nerve. I could this. I'm only spending six months on a tour bus alone with the man I hate. Well, there is the bus driver. But that's irrelevant. I climbed into my silver Porsche 911. My bags had already been transported to the bus and were hopefully already stowed away on the bus.

The details of the tour were texted to me by Jimmy. I wonder why Austin didn't text me.

I stopped at a red light and then made a right turn. Finally , I had reached my destination. I parked my car and walked out in the humid Miami air.

I spotted the bus and strode over to it. Austin and Jimmy were already there. Jimmy patted Austin one the back and smiled. I wonder what they could be talking about.

As soon as Austin saw me , a scowl resided on his face. His handsome feature were clouded with a bundle of emotions. Hate. Confusion. Sadness. I could not decipher the true meaning behind these emotions nor could a fathom a valid reason of why I would be the source of these feelings. Hate maybe , but sadness?

Austin turned towards Jimmy and whispered something into his ear. Jimmy replied with a curt nod and Austin then boarded the bus.

I walked up to Jimmy.

"Hey ." I greeted.

"Hello Ally." Jimmy replied.

"What's up with Austin? He seems a little off." I pondered.

"Austin is fine." His voice was clipped and seemed to be hiding something. He must have realized this , as he immedietly plastered a smile on his face. A fake one of course.

"Don't worry about Austin. You should board the bus. Or else you'll be late. We wouldn't want that."

I bid Jimmy good bye as did he and boarded the bus.

The bus was spacious. There was a bunk bed implanted into the side of the bus. Across from that there are two couches and a coffee table. Further down, there is a bathroom and a small kitchen. Overall it was very comfy looking. Austin was already situated in the bottom bunk bed , listening to music through his earphones.

I walked over to him with my hands on my hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a calm tone.

He ignored me and didn't even bother taking his earphones out. Frustrated, I pulled on the cord of his ear phones, yanking them out of his ear.

"What was that for ?" He yelled facing his body towards me, from the bed.

"That was for not listening to me. I want the bottom bed." from being on tours, I knew that whoever was on the top bed was bound to fall off every time the bus shakes.

" Yeah? Well to bad I already have dibs. " He climbed out of the bed and stood up. I staggered back a few steps and he just kept walking forward. Standing up, he was much more intimidating. He towered over me and I had to look up to face him. It was at this time when I realized how close we were standing. If I moved one inch , I would be touching him. Immediately I became flustered.

"Well... I ... UGH!" I could not even form a coherent sentence. I stomped off , until I realized there was really no where to stomp off to. I heard a low laugh coming from behind me. I whipped around to find a chuckling Austin.

His hands were crossed and his muscles were taut. It was like they were straining to break free from his shirt. I took this time to really appreciate his golden hair. It looked so soft and touchable. I may hate his personality but I wouldn't dare deny his attractiveness.

"I know I'm hot but I would appreciate it if you would stop checking me out." Austin said with a sly look on his face. I immediately snapped out of my trance and regained my angry posture. Hands on my hips. Eyebrows furrowed.

"Please. Me checking _you _out. I wouldn't be caught dead looking at someone as ugly you " I snickered. Sure it may sound harsh but it was common for these phrases to be used between us.

Austin narrowed his eyes.

"So you think I'm ugly huh." he walked slowly towards me step by step. Okay now I'm scared. It was never good when Austin had this look on his face. I started baking up as Austin walked towards me. I walked back until I hit the sofa. I fell onto it and was about to move to the side until Austin's arms caged me in.

He leaned in until he was face to face. We were so close that if I moved the slightest bit, we would be kissing. He had a wolfish smirk on his face. It was almost as if he was enjoying the fear on my face.

"Do you still think I'm ugly?" He asked , as if he was toying with me.

"Ye- yes." I stuttered, tripping over my words.

He let about a low rumble of laughter. It wasn't a funny light laughter, but a deep hollow chuckle. I gulped and drew in my breath as he moved his head towards my ear. His breath fanned across on my ear.

" Still?" He asked. I could almost see the smirk on his face , even though his face was buried in the crook of my neck. I bunched up my hands into fists and with a strained voice replied.

"Austin stop."

"Hmm" He made a noise as if he was actually considering stopping.

"Nope. Not until you admit I'm attractive." His mouth traveled down my neck until I couldn't take it any longer. Kiss by kiss across my neck. If this carried out any longer I would probably do something i would regret.

"Fine. Fine you're attractive." Austin immediately stopped and I let out my breath. I didn't know that I was even holding it.

Austin retreated back and lets me out of my encasement on the sofa. He regained his posture standing and a smirk the size of Texas was stamped on his face. This was most likely because my cheeks were red, and my breathing was coming out in short breaths. Overall, Austin knew had he gained the effect he wanted on me. Austin shifted his weight slightly and looked directly into my eyes. Our gazes were locked.

" Glad you see it my way." damn you Austin

**AN- WHOO 1100 words! I know its not that much but I'm Happy. Anyway, can I get 10 reviews for my next chapter? If I don't get reviews or feedback, I just assume that you guys don't aren't reading or enjoying , so review please! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

I decided that I would start making dinner as it was already 7 o'clock. I cut up all the vegetables and chicken to make a stir-fry, and pulled out the pan to get ready to saute them.

The 'incident' (as I liked to call it) with Austin had left me bemused. Why would he do that? To get a kick out of seeing me like that? Blushing and Flustered? Well with his face that close , and his eyes boring into me like that... I shook my head to get rid of those those horrendous thoughts. I focused solely on tossing my veggies , chicken and sauce.

Then , I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and a head next to mine. I almost dropped the pan I was holding, until I realized that it could only be Austin.

"What do you want?" I asked taking the stir-fry pan with me to the breakfast counter, wriggling out of his clutches. I've had enough of his presence near me for at least a year.

"You seem to be asking that question a lot." He replied following me and then proceeding to take a place across from me in the stool at the counter.

"I just wanted to see what my _favorite _girl was doing." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his mouth.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and frowned. Austin then tried to sneak a piece of chicken from the bowl I was emptying the fry into , before I slapped his hand.

"Ow..." He moaned rubbing his hand.

" Come on, I didn't even hit you that hard." I finished emptying the stir-fry into the bowl and placed it next to the noodles on the tiny dining table. I then sat down at the table and was about to start serving the noodles. But of course I couldn't because Austin sat across from me and grabbed my wrist before I could spoon the noodles onto my plate.

I raised my gaze to glare at Austin. Surprisingly, Austin wasn't looking playful. Instead he looked serious, dead serious.

"For like the last time today. What Do You Want!?" I asked, exasperated.

" We need to talk." He said. His voice was deep, low and velvety . Demanding almost. It sounded just like it was when he caged me on the couch. This couldn't be good.

" Well, we can talk over dinner." I said. Lowering my eyes , as Austin released my wrist. I piled some noodles and stir-fry onto his plate , and handed it to him. My confidence was not as high as before so I didn't look him in the eye when I handed him the plate.

"Here." I said

"Thanks." His voice was clipped.

I then served myself some food and finally looked up at Austin.

"So , what did you want to talk about?''. I inquired. My voice shook slightly, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I wanted to talk about earlier." he said , getting straight to the point.

"Earlier? What happened Earlier? It's not like you kissed my neck or anything. Nope. That would be so..." I hadn't even noticed I was rambling until Austin clamped his hand over my mouth. He looked straight at me , and I back at him.

"Ally ," he started using a softer tone " We both know what happened earlier. And I just wanted to say that we should forget about it. I know we taunt each other but I know you couldn't handle that. I'm Sorry." He finally released me and slouched back into his seat.

I let out a breath of air before replying.

"I Accept - wait. Did you say that I couldn't handle what you did?" It was nice of him to apologize but my ego was bruised now. I stood up from the table with my arms crossed.

"Of course." He scoffed " You couldn't handle being seduced by this." He gestured while signaling to himself. Then he too stood up facing me next to the table. A smirk on his face.

" You weren't seducing me. It was like a hormonal twelve year old trying to bed a supermodel. " I retaliated putting my hands on m hips.

" Excuse me are you calling me a twelve year old?" Austin pointed to himself and leaned in slightly.

" No I'm calling you a Hormonal. Jerky. Son of a Bitch Twelve Year old . Child" With every word, I jabbed at his chest moving in closer. Dang his chest was hard, he must work out or something. Wait I'm letting my thoughts get out of hand.

Our faces were close. Austin was leaning down and I was facing up at him. Why was he so freakin tall?

"You know what ? I tried being nice but I guess we're playing dirty now."He said.

Oh it's on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I know you guys are probably expecting a chapter, but considering the Title ...Anyway, I'm not getting reviews ,so I don't know if you guys are enjoying the story or not. I was just hoping for reviews , but if I don't get feedback I might just stop the story. Might. But I'm not sure.**

**That's All!**

**-Bye**

**seriously stop reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys , Thanks for reviewing it really motivated me to continue. Anyway , here is your chapter.**

**Buh Bye**

Ally Pov.

How did I end up in this mess.

FLASH BACK.

We had reached our first stop on tour. New Orleans , Louisiana. I decided to take a quick shower before we went to the auditorium.

Austin and I still haven't spoken since our confrontation yesterday. Usually I would be happy that he wasn't talking to me , but I know that his silence means that he is plotting something against me.

I grabbed my towel and stepped into the bathroom. Austin was still sleeping soundly on the pullout bed. He looked so serene on the couch. Peace full almost. Why couldn't he be like that in real life.

Shaking my head, I stripped and turned the shower on. The hot water trickled down my back and a song that Austin and I recently wrote popped into my head. I hummed it until I started full out singing it.

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
>I need someone to say<br>"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
>Your words, they're always just in time<br>Just like a perfect rhyme  
>Like, you're not even trying<br>Like pieces of a puzzle  
>Without each other,<br>We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
>By your side forever<br>'Cause we're better together  
>Hey, there's no other way<br>We'll make it through whatever  
>'Cause we're better together<p>

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
>Like the sun needs a world to shine on<br>You're the bright side of every day  
>Me without you just isn't the same<p>

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
>By your side forever (ever)<br>'Cause we're better together  
>Hey, there's no other way<br>We'll make it through whatever  
>We're better together<p>

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

It was ironic how we wrote this song when we obviously are not better together. Actually, the only time we worked together well was when we write music. It's practically the only thing we have in common.

I turned of the water and wrapped the towel around myself. Then I realized that I left my clothes outside. Oh no. I just hoped that Austin was still asleep. I opened the door to the bathroom and found myself profoundly surprised.

There was Austin standing there with all his glory (or lack there of). He put one arm on each side of the door , not allowing me to pass.

"Hey." He said. His voice was deep and sultry. Of course to a normal person "Hey" is a common phrase , but the way Austin said was definitely not normal. At all.

" Um . H-Hi?" My voice shook already nervous of what he had planned. Noticing my skittishness, Austin leaned in closer and his smirk grew wider.

"Are you looking for something?" He said . His breath fanning my face. A playful smirk adorned his face and my eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I'm not loo-" I was immediately cut of by none other than Blondie himself.

"Then I guess you won't need these." Austin then brought out my clothes from behind his back. I gasped and tried to snatch them out of his hand. But my efforts were in vain.

"Uh -uh -uh. Not so fast Aaaaally. By the way , nice bra." He dragged out my name playfully and then dangled my clothes above his head. I blushed furiously about the comment on my bra. He pretended to study it. Twirling around , as if taunting me.

"Give them back." I growled and jumped trying to grab them .

" Well," Austin tapped his chin as if considering doing this. He was having to much fun with this. " If you can catch them , sure."

"Ugh." That was my response as I tried jumping up to retrieve my clothes back.

Austin let out a chuckle , laughing at my feeble attempts of trying to get my clothes.

Why was he so dang tall?

This time, I jumped really high and I would have captured my clothes if Austin hadn't grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other was still holding the clothes above our heads.

"Why did you do that." I hissed , aggravated that I was so close to getting back my possessions. I was so mad that I hadn't even realized how close we were .

"Now, I couldn't let you off that easy could I?" Austin snickered. What could he be thinking of now? He continued...

" I think I have thought of a new way of you getting your clothes back." He said, his voice eerily calm.

" What?" My voice came out in a light breath.

" Kiss me."

FLASH BACK END

And that's how ended in this position. Me pressed against Austin , being blackmailed , and in just a towel.

"What." I said again confused.

"You heard me." He said . He sounded confident.

" You can't make me." Then I got an idea. If he was going to play dirty , then I can to.

I looked up at him with a new found confidence in me. Slowly, I trailed a finger down his chest. I pressed myself closer (if that was even possible).

"Wha-a" He couldn't even form a coherent word. I smirked.

"Well I would LOVE to kiss you but there's just one problem." I faked a pout. He furrowed his eyebrows and confusion filled his eyes.

" I'm not dressed. I'm only in a towel. Wouldn't want to give you any ideas , now would we." I tugged on my towel , lowering it near my cleavage area a bit. His eyes immediately darted down and his eyes widened. He let go of my waist and dropped my clothes. Boys , so predictable.

" I- um well -Excuse me." He was so flustered it was hilarious. Austin pushed past me to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I picked up my clothes and let out a giggle.

Ally -1 Austin - 0


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! (That was way too many exclamations points.)**

_Ally POV._

The concert was absolutely phenomenal. New Orleans was so supportive and the night was magical.

Well from backstage of course. I could never go on stage. Stupid Stage fright.

Currently Austin and I were still ignoring each other. The limo ride was just awkward. You could feel the tension hanging in the air.

Anyway, Austin was in the shower and I was making dinner again. I thought of making personal pan pizzas. As I was sprinkling the cheese, my phone beeped. I pushed away loose strands of my hair and picked up my flip phone. Yes I have a flip phone, don't judge.

I saw that the text was from Jimmy. He was probably congratulating us on the first concert. Turns out I was only partially right.

_Hey Ally-bear, Congrats on ur 1st concert! It was gr8! Anyway, I need you to write a new song for your performance in Dallas. Oh and it has to be a love song. Austin's fans want more of those. Can you convey this 2 Austin. Tnxs Bye!_

WHAT! We had to write a new song before we reached Dallas? That was our next stop. How is that even possible? On top of that , Austin and I were still not speaking with each other. This was going to be a mess.

I put away my phone and returned to the pizzas. I finished the toppings and placed the pizzas on the pan. Then I slid on my oven mitts and carefully slid the pizzas into the oven. I took off my mitts and set the timer.

Talking about Dallas reminded me of my crush, who also had a name that was a city in Texas. His hair flopped in the right way. And he always smelled like a fresh summer's breeze. Yes Dallas. Aaaah how I adore him.

But, this isn't the time to oogle over Dallas. How was I going to tell Austin about the song? I bit my lip in frustration and tapped my feet frantically. What could I do? Suddenly I heard the door to the bathroom open. Austin must have finished his shower. Great just Great.

I heard footsteps nearing towards me. I then saw Austin.

His hair was still wet, plastered to his face and he had sweats on , but the thing that surprised me the most was that he was shirtless.

His stomach was perfectly toned. A faint outline of a six pack adorned his tanned stomach and his chest was just...

Then, his voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Um Ally." He said looking a little uncomfortable. He had his hand behind his neck , as he often did when he was nervous.

" Y-yes Austin?" I looked up at him from my position on the couch.

" I was just wondering if you had seen my shirt." I was not expecting this.

"Huh?" that was my intelligent response.

"You know...The red one with the v-neck collar..." He trailed of looking to the side. The awkwardness was palpable.

"Um yeah. I think I saw it near the dressing room."

"Thanks Ally." He said , finally looking relieved. But I don't think it was because he knows where his shirt is know , but because he doesn't have to talk to me anymore.

He turned on his heel and started walking towards the dressing room.

"Wait Austin." I called after him. I might as well tell him now.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. Probably because he was surprise that I would talk to him voluntarily. I walked to him. He was halfway across the tour bus, so right around the kitchen and dining area.

" I have some news." I said to him , waiting for his reaction.

His face was blank now. It contained no emotion. His head was cocked to the side though. As if he was waiting for what I would stay. Or he was judging me , but either way it didn't matter.

I opened my mouth to continue , but at the exact same time, the timer for the pizzas rang.

He turned his head to wards the kitchen and said, "You might want to get those."

He then started to walk towards the dressing room again.

"Wait Austin! We'll talk over dinner!" Bu this time he didn't turn around.

I sighed and strode over to the oven. How was I going to tell him? This is so awkward! And then We'll have to write a song together! Ugh. My mind was blowing with thought. I opened the door and grabbed the pan.

Without an Oven Mitt.

Worst Idea Ever. (And trust me I have had a TON of bad ideas before.)

My first instinct was to cry out in pain. If you knew me , you would know that I tend to follow my instincts a lot.

I screamed so loud that I swear Australia could have heard me.

I Collapsed to the floor and started violently shaking my arm , trying to shake of the pain. My hand felt scalding hot.

"You know shaking it isn't going to help you." Austin? What was he doing here? Then I remembered the scream.

I was in so much pain that I didn't even feel like replying.

"Here." He said with a more placid tone, as he gently took my wrist and leaded it to the sink. Then, he turned on the cool water and placed my wrist under it.

After that he stopped the water and dabbed it with some liquid from the first aid kit. At first it stung and I winced.

Austin immediately looked up in worry.

"Hey It'll be okay. It's just gonna sting a little kay?" He talked to me like I was a child on the verge of if with one touch,I would break.

He finished rubbing the liquid and bandaged up my arm.

"There all done." He said , with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thanks." I said softly. Then I remembered the pizzas.

I ran over and luckily I had remembered to turn of the oven. I took out the pizzas an placed them on the counter. This time with mittens.

"You just burnt yourself and you're worried about the pizzas?" He pondered incredulously.

"Hey, its not my fault I didn't want to burn them and besides I know you don't like your pizza burnt." Despite our differences, Austin and I knew a lot about each other . We had worked together for 9 years after all.

"Yeah but I like your cooking, so they must be fine." Austin replied , leaning against the sink counter facing me. My back was turned as I worked on sprinkling the oregano.

Thank god I was facing away from him , or else he would of seen my beet red blush.

"Austin Moon was that a compliment?" Feigning the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah don't expect any more." He said playfully. The awkwardness between us from before had vanished.

"Trust me, I wasn't." It was common between us to have mood changes like this. Sometimes we bickered but sometimes we got along. It all depended on the situation.

I carried the tray with the two pizzas to the table. Austin followed me , and for some reason this made me smile.

"So, can I help you?" He asked me. He looked like a small child asking his mom if she needed any help.

"Who are you and what have you done with Austin?" I asked pretending to be shocked, but secretly happy.

"I abducted him and tickled him to death." He said ominously. " And I'm going to do the same to you!"

My eyes widened. "No! Austin!" But it was too late.

Austin had me pinned against the sink , tickling me violently.

"Austin!" I said in between laughs ."Stop!" "Please!."

Austin was laughing along with me and by the time he had stopped, we were both panting.

Austin and I were pressed against the sink, our bodies flush against each other. His chocolate eyes bore into my plain brown eyes.

"Hey." He breathed out. His voice was a wisp.

" Hi." I said in the same tone.

I leaned in and so did he. We were so close.

Until we heard the beep. Both of us sprang apart and Austin found that his phone was the source of the beep.

I sighed and continued setting the table. What just happened? Did we just almost kiss? I don't even know anymore.

I finally finished setting the table and sat down. Austin then joined me at the table, sitting across from me. I piled some salad on to my plate and placed my pizza on my plate as well.

"Sorry , that was just Cassidy." He said , sounded apologetic "She thinks we're still together. Funny right?" he sounded slightly desperate.

"You have nothing to say sorry about." He didn't. Cassidy was his on and of girlfriend. It's not like she was interrupting or anything.

"Listen , Ally. Cassidy doesn't mean anything to me. I swear." he said , sounding more desperate.

"So? Why would that matter to me?" And it didn't . Matter to me , I mean. After all I like Dallas. Right?

" Ally ..." I couldn't look up at Austin, but forced myself to. His eyes looked sad; broken almost. I couldn't understand why.

"Here's your pizza Austin." I served him his slice and then looked down.

And so the awkwardness commenced. Again.

I was hoping he would say something to break the heavy silence, but just like me he was silent. The clanking of utensils echoed through the bus. We didn't even ask each other to pass anything to us. The table was small anyhow.

But this uncomfortable silence broke halfway through the meal.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" His voice was strained. I looked up from my plate, but his eyes were cast down. He evidently forced himself to talk.

"Yeah. Jimmy wants us to write a song." I stared at him , not breaking letting my gaze fall. It was hard but I tried. Then Austin slowly raised his eyes and held my gaze.

"Any specific type?" He said, not sounding that interested in the actual question. He sounded as if there was a million question running in his mind. Not just about the song , but about everything. I know that's what's happening to me. I finally lowered my eyes and picked at my food. I Could still feel his eyes on me.

"Well, he said you fans wanted a love song. So , yeah." I moved my eyes to the side, suddenly interested in the carpet.

Austin just muttered an oh in response.

"And we have to finish it by the next concert in Dallas." I met his gaze one last time. He was studying me , reading my face. It looked like there were so many things he wanted to ask me , but he didn't.

Instead, he just said "We'll start tomorrow."

And with that, we started eating again. The only sound that remained that night was the sounds of our forks and knives once more starting their melancholy clanking.

**Hey Guys, Chapter eight is over! How was it? I know you guys wanted a longer chapter so , I hope this is up to standards. Anyway , I have a small request. Can you comment your favorite and least favorite part of the chapter? Thank you! **

**View and Review!**

**-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

I woke up and stretched my arms out. I breathed in deeply and stood up. The first thing I had smelled was surprisingly pancakes. Unless , a robber had broke in and decided to make himself some breakfast, there was no way I could be smelling pancakes. Because Austin was the only other person on this bus (except for the driver , who we sent food).

And Austin does not cook. Whatsoever.

So you imagine how shocked I was when I walked into the kitchenette and found Austin happily flipping pancakes. My first reaction was just to stand there with my mouth open, and that is exactly what I did.

Then , Austin turned around when he was about to place the last Pancake in the hotcase. He immediately stopped humming and acknowledged my presence.

"Oh , hey Ally. I decided that I would make breakfast today." He stated casually , like this was totally normal to do.

"What?" This was the only thing I could manage to say.

Austin just chuckled and talked to me as if I was a five year old.

"You know , the meal we have every morning." He talked using his hands, waving the spatula in the air.

"I know that. I was just surprised that you were making breakfast."

"Yeah. Well , People change." Austin lowered his head , and looked down at the hotcase, though this was a small change in him, it meant a lot. He was actually thinking about others, or maybe he was just hungry , but I was hoping for the former. Hey! You never know.

"Anyway, how about you go get dressed and then we can eat breakfast an the work on the song." His voice was lighter and happier know. It deeply contrasted the heavy tone he held when he was talking before.

I just nodded in response and walked towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then walked towards my dressing room. I decided to put on some shorts and a low neck old t-shirt. Sure this outfit may be a bit revealing , but I was comfy so I don't even care.

I then walked back into the dining area to find Austin stuffing his face. I just giggled and sat down across from Austin. For some reason, I was in a really happy mood today. A grin was etched in to my face and refused to leave. Austin was looking at me weird. Mostly because I was never so happy like this since tour started.

I just ignored his looks and started eating my pancakes with whipped cream, bananas, and maple syrup. Wow these were good. Who knew Austin had so much cooking talent. I didn't even know why I was so cheerful . I had a vibe that today was going to be a good day.

Austin interrupted my thoughts by asking if I wanted to start writing the song today. I said that was fine. We would use the small keyboard and Austin's acoustic guitar.

I gobbled the last of my pancakes and placed the dish in the sink. I washed my hands and wiped my hand and mouth on the cloth. Austin was already finished and I could hear him playing random chords on his guitar. I could picture Austin sitting on the stool, hunched over his guitar playing a song smiling. For some reason, this thought made me smile. I couldn't imagine why.

Must be the happy mood.

I frolicked into to the "living room" and found Austin just how I imagined. He raised his head when he saw me and a faint grin adorned his face. I sat next to him on the sofa , and he took his guitar off and propped it against the sofa. He turned towards me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

" So you want to get started?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sure." I replied with a more serious tone.

I was always serious about my music. I mean sure, writing songs is fun , but business is business.

"So Jimmy wanted a more romantic song right? Do you have any ideas?" He asked

"Of course I do! Don't underestimate the power of this book." I said playfully ,while patting my song book.

Austin puts his hands up in mock surrender and smiles "Never."

His gaze is steady in my eye and seems to with hold a deeper meaning. Of course I blush and to cover it, I bend my head down and let the hair fall in my eyes. I then open up my book and flip to a page with a love song. Bad Idea.

Austin leaned over to read the lyrics, his face was dangerously close to my head. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was what he saw.

"Ally, why do you have A + D in hearts written all over the page?" He pointed out one and my blush deepened.

I slammed the book close , and thank god for Austin's fast reflexes , because his fingers almost slammed with the book.

"Don't touch my book." I said feebly. I clutched the book against my chest protectively. I looked away and refused to look at Austin.

"Does wittle Awwy have a wittle cwush?" Austin talked in a baby voice, coaxing me to face back at him.

I whipped my head and looked at Austin.

"Psh what no! I totally do not have a crush on a guy. Especially not a guy that name starts with a D and is also a place in Texas. That would be crazy and he did not definitely did not work at the cell phone cart in the Miami Mall at one point. Yup no one." I rambled and my blush reddened , if that was even possible.

Austin grabbed my shoulders and laughed. I gulped and looked confused.

"It's okay Ally cool down. Let's just get started on the song." Austin knew he was doing me a favor here, and I was thankful.

" Sure, so I have some lyrics." I opened my book. This time making sure he couldn't see.

"Cool let me hear 'em." He leaned back expectantly.

I placed my fingers on the piano and began to play a tune. Austin was the only person I could perform in front of without getting jitters. I even get nervous in front of Jimmy. I know this was kind of weird because I hate him, but we really get along when we are working on our music. He mad me feel safe. Only under these circumstances of course.

I started singing what I had so far.

_Always behind the scenes_

_Looking for the other part of me_

_Fused in between in the broken _

_memories_

_When will you come back to love me_

_You visit me in my dreams_

_Whisper into my ear soothingly_

_But then you leave_

_ and I can't believe_

_Baby_

_You're gone._

I stopped playing but kept on looking at the keys.

"And then I think we should switch to the chorus and..." I stopped speaking when I lifted my head and saw an Awestruck Austin.

"Ally that was amazing." he finally managed to say.

"Thanks , but it still needs a lot of work. " I smiled and continued. " What do you think the chorus should sound like?"

"Well, I don't know , about how about this." Austin played a tune and I approved.

"And then this." I said continuing on the keyboard , while Austin's hands were still on.

Piece by piece we constructed the tune to the song , until I felt a spark. I realized that Austin and I were going for the same key and our hands accidentally touched. With a delayed reaction, we yanked our hands back and mumbled apologies.

After an awkward minute, I suggested that we should start working on the lyrics. Austin looked relieved and shook his head yes.

"So we need a chorus and two other verses." I said tapping my pen on my chin.

" I know this sounds weird, but for some reason I've been thinking of these song lyrics for a while now, but I don't know if they'll fit." He looked a little doubtful, so I encouraged him.

"Austin , it's okay, give it a shot."

He takes a deep breath and starts playing the chorus.

_A fine line between love and hate_

_Blurring it now and I can't decide_

_But baby maybe we should just follow our fate_

_Dig the feelings from deep inside._

Austin raised his head and looks at me.

"Austin, I-I don't what to say! That was great! How did you come up with that." I was ecstatic. Austin on the other hand was calmer.

" I guess I've just had a lot of inspiration lately." He said staring right at me.

I wonder what he meant by inspiration. Maybe he had a crush of his own. We started working on the next part of the song.

The strange part is that Austin was quite the whole time.

**YAY! Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the late update , I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyway, remember to review! :)**

**P.S I wrote the song.**

**-BYE**


End file.
